Liberdade
by Chrizes
Summary: Um pouco tarde demais, mas nunca perto do final. Quando se é livre, tudo o que você tem pela frente é: um novo começo.


Suas mãos tremiam levemente ao deslizarem sorrateiras pelas mexas negras e bagunçadas, sentindo os dedos se prenderem muitas vezes nos nós quebrados pelos fios mal cuidados. Nem mesmo um puxão mais forte conseguiu chamar sua atenção e ele estava se entediando...

Sua voz levemente rouca cantarolava uma música qualquer que ele ouvira no rádio amador do "vizinho" deles, repetindo várias vezes o refrão de forma fraca, murmurando palavras nada haver com a letra para fazer rimar, esganiçando a voz um pouco mais a cima do necessário, mas mesmo assim... mesmo assim não tinha uma única resposta.

Ele tentara a maioria dos truques que ele usara contra o Sam em suas últimas noites juntos, inclusive tentou envergonhá-lo com os enfermeiros que passavam em seu quarto para checar se o paciente estava bem. Mas nenhuma olhada sequer. Ele ficava assim o dia todo, apenas olhando fixamente em um ponto qualquer, ora o chão ou a parede à sua frente. Agora ele estava de olhos fechados, mas Lúcifer sabia que ele não estava dormindo.

Não precisava dormir.

Não tinha as necessidades dos humanos.

E nem mesmo o desespero deles.

Lúcifer estava **TÃO** entediado.

- Hey, aposto que agora vem aquela enfermeira gostosa te alisar de novo. – riu alto, ainda passando a mão pelos cabelos negros, sacudindo e puxando-os com certa força. Debruçou-se sem tocar o corpo menor, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – E se o papai te visse agora hein irmãozinho? Aposto que ficaria muito orgulhoso- - riu, imaginando a "cara" do criador. – E você nem se quer pisca pra pobre mulher...

Piscou, suspirando, Castiel nem sequer piscara. – Eu posso imaginar quantas coisas aquele Winchester te ensinou naquela ida ao prostibulo, hein? – Sorriu de lado, vendo os dedos brancos e machucados se apertarem contra as palmas das mãos enfaixadas. Uma resposta.

Uma fraqueza.

Uma nova brincadeira.

Tossiu, cutucando com o indicador seu pomo de Adão e certificou-se de a voz ficar bem rouca. – Cas... – sorriu ao vê-lo estremecer e se retrair quase imperceptível ao som da voz do Winchester. Quase. – Castiel... – riu, não se aguentando ao ver o claro incomodo do mais novo. – Irmãozinho, tolo – salpicou um beijo em sua têmpora e se deitou atrás dele, colando seu peito às costas do menor.

Ficou assim por mais alguns minutos, somente sentindo como ele relaxava aos poucos e voltava ao seu estado natural – pelo ao menos desde que ele fora internado ali – de catatônico.

- Será que ele sabe que sua enfermeira gostosa é uma das minhas criações? – sussurrou perigosamente em seu ouvido, enquanto deitava sua cabeça na cabeleira negra, aspirando seu cheiro. – Será que ele sabe das intenções dela com você? – sua mão atrevida desceu ao peito do menor e ele facilmente imitou a voz da morena – Anjo... – então a engrossou – Cas... – e pôde ver a diferença.

Não importasse o que tentasse, Dean sempre seria a melhor forma de atormentar ao outro. Sempre.

E com um sorriso de vitória no rosto ele salpicou outro beijo na têmpora do irmão caçula e desapareceu, sem vê-lo suspirar aliviado e sem vontade de ver a sessão tortura dele quando a enfermeira loira gostosa aparecera. Por ora, ficaria quietinho em sua nova moradia, sussurrando contra os sonhos do outro, perturbando seus pensamentos confusos pelos remédios fortes.

Correu entre memórias infinitas de sua vida, as mais "felizes" ao lado dos Winchesters e as mais vivas com o mais velho destes. Caçadas, lutas, batalhas ganhas, outras perdidas, tantas mortes, muitas do próprio Cas, a batalha com ele e o Michael, quando Lúcifer o matou. Riu. Aquilo fora engraçado e ver aquilo repetidas vezes era mais engraçado ainda, ver as moléculas dele se desintegrando e reagrupando novamente, a confusão e a dormência da ressurreição inesperada, o perdão do pai, a segunda chance.

Então retorno ao lar e nada era o mesmo. Até mesmo antes de Lúcifer partir mais nada era igual, depois que se foi virou ruinas e agora sem Michael, não existia mais nada a lutar pelo que.

Pausou demoradamente em uma recordação em específico. Uma casa bonita e iluminada, com um homem na porta e uma mulher o abraçando. Estava noite, mas podia ver claramente a morena e o loiro abraçados e logo este entrara na casa e nada mais era preciso ser dito, porque ali estava claro.

Um novo começo para o Winchester mais velho. Sempre o grande e desinibido Dean Winchester.

- Tocante – torceu os lábios e olhou para o lado, onde seu irmão mais novo observava a tudo com olhos fixos e sem emoção. Sorriu de lado e então saiu dali, caminhando para fora de sua mente e encontrou Castiel "adormecido" – Lê-se, dopado – na cama e girou os olhos – Podia ser mais patético.

Com um giro das mãos a imagem muda, o quarto sujo e manchado pelas loucuras de gente sem importância ou existência, foi aos poucos se diluindo em tintas e um tom bege claro banhou as paredes, mobiliando o quarto com móveis de madeira exóticos e luzes fracas estrategicamente postas em cantos neutros do quarto de casal.

A janela estava aberta e a brisa fraca da noite adentrava o quarto sorrateira, balançando os tecidos das cortinas e lençóis longos da cama. Num piscar de olhos, ele agora tinha a imagem de Dean Winchester no espelho do quarto e ele admirava as poses másculas daquele corpo de troglodita machão, podendo imaginar o que seu irmão vira nele. Tocou o peito largo e definido, contou as sardas no rosto e admirou categoricamente os olhos esverdeados, vivos e... humanos.

Aproximou-se da cama algum tempo depois, apenas de calça moletom e deitou-se na cama de casal, ao lado do corpo inerte e esperou, pacientemente pelo seu despertar, amando deduzir as possíveis reações do mais novo.

Não viu o tempo passar quando enfim o moreno abriu completamente os olhos e o foco do azul se fez presente com confusão, receio e curiosidade. – _Bom dia, meu amor_ – sussurrou rouco, sua voz tão idêntica ao do loiro a quem atuava que o moreno até mesmo se assustou, voltando seus olhos brilhantes e quebradiços para si. – _O que foi?_ – perguntou risonho.

- De-an... – ouviu mais do que satisfeito, pela primeira em muito tempo, a voz de seu irmãozinho extremamente rouca, falha e muito fraca.

Sorriu para ele e levou sua mão ao seu rosto, acariciando-o. Sentiu mais do que viu Castiel estremecer e olhá-lo confuso durante vários minutos antes de suspirar e se entregar aos carinhos. Lúcifer observou atentamente cada reação do rosto de seu irmãozinho, aos poucos seu sorriso sendo substituído por uma expressão séria, quase hipnotizada.

Castiel respirava lentamente, acalmando-se aos poucos e se entregando a sensação, caindo na armadilha com uma facilidade espantosa para um anjo, um guerreiro. Mas Lúcifer sabia, podia perceber por seus olhos azuis desfocados que ele _conhecia_ a armadilha, conhecia muito bem cada movimento de Lúcifer e suas artimanhas para fazê-lo enlouquecer e... mesmo assim não lutava. – _"Dean..."_ - ele suspirava, fechando os olhos em completa entrega aos carinhos e, para a surpresa de Lúcifer, um sorriso minúsculo crescia em seus lábios brancos.

Sentiu um sobressalto em seu coração e respiração fazerem-no vacilar em sua ilusão e se amaldiçoou por sua fraqueza, mas Castiel parecia não ter notado essa falha. Ao menos não demonstrava ter notado isso quando Lúcifer, usando ainda o corpo de Dean Winchester, puxou o corpo do anjo enfermo para si, aninhando-o em seus braços, apertando-o contra seu peito. E Lúcifer o envolvia por completo, impedindo que qualquer parte do seu corpo, de seu calor escapasse de seus toques, memorizando cada traço, cada movimento do outro, mesmo que esse mal se mexesse, até se encaixava perfeitamente ao seu corpo, manso, calmo e... feliz.

Engoliu em seco quando Castiel encaixou o rosto em seu pescoço, respirando seu cheiro, ou melhor, o cheiro de Dean Winchester. Aquela não era a reação que esperava, não vinda de Castiel! Apesar de... bem-vinda.

Suspirando, ele correra os lábios pelos cabelos negros, salpicando beijos longos e saudosos por sua pele, lambendo-a, prestando atenção em cada reação do outro. O leve tremer do carinho, o enrijecer dos músculos de antecipação, o sorrisinho tímido, hesitante e... alegre. Seus lábios percorriam a pele pálida do anjo condenado, acariciando-a com a língua e raspando os dentes contra as bochechas, mordendo-as levemente.

Suas mãos comportadas apenas apertavam os músculos das costas do moreno com cautela, esfregando os polegares onde deveriam sair a base das asas. Seus dedos arredios lhe massageavam os músculos que ele sabia estarem doloridos, sentindo com os nós dos dedos como a pele se arrepiava ao seu toque.

Tocar.

Sentir.

Possuir.

Como almejava tê-lo.

Como queria, insaciavelmente poder possuí-lo. Tê-lo somente para si.

Tocar seus lábios aos dele.

Sentir a maciez de sua boca, o doce exótico que era seu gosto, ter sua língua atrevida dentro da boca dele, provocando a língua dele, provando seu sabor, maravilhando-se com o pedaço do céu que tinha caído à Terra.

Sugar-lhe o ar de seus pulmões que ele sabia não serem necessários, mas, mesmo que com um desconforto pequeno, era excitante ao dominá-lo. Deitar-se sobre ele e senti-lo por inteiro, seu corpo desenhado sobre o menor, cobrindo-o com seu poder, enquanto sua boca e mãos não paravam quietas, despertando o prazer tão humano entre eles quanto os das outras criaturas de seu Pai.

Mas o prazer era mundano, o gosto era venenoso e o choque ao se ver desanimado e desencorajado o faziam repensar mil vezes, enquanto descobria a boca dele, separando os lábios, agora avermelhados pelo recente ataque, dos seus e o olhava incomodado.

- Você sabe que sou eu – era sua voz mesmo, não de Dean Winchester. E talvez ele tivesse respondido se não tivesse deixado sua máscara sádica cair e mostrar seu verdadeiro eu. – Você é um chato.

- Apenas sei a diferença, não pense que sou tolo, irmão, apesar de drogado.

- Oh, um nobre viciado, é uma honra! – remexeu-se, deixando as barreiras de sua alucinação caírem fracas lentamente, as paredes derretendo e a imagem antes bela tornando-se novamente no quarto sujo e opaco de antes, com a mesma cama estreita e velha de sempre. No entanto, não saia de cima dele, nem mesmo da imagem de Dean Winchester rosnando sobre ele. – Por que não me impede se sabes que sou eu e não seu amado humano? – De novo, sem resposta, apenas um intenso olhar das belas joias azuis que o banhavam com ternura, receio, desejo, paz e perdão... eca. – Não me diga... – riu baixinho – que você estava se utilizando de minha alucinação para se divertir?

Mesmo sem nenhuma reação senão o franzir de sobrancelhas do menor, Lúcifer se divertiu com a ideia. Castiel estava tornando-se humano o bastante para se aproveitar daquela brincadeira imunda pra matar as saudades de seu humano favorito. – Diga-me, foi como você sempre sonhou? Acordar em uma bela manhã ensolarada, numa cama confortável e seu tolo soldadinho ao seu lado? Sorridente? Amoroso...

- Eu não pedi por isso – falou baixinho, ainda olhando para o rosto conhecido, mas... não o verdadeiro. – Você fez o que fez, você fez sua própria escolha e então agiu, sem pensar nas consequências – então virou-se de barriga pra cima, parecendo... emburrado? – Como sempre, Samael.

- Que nostálgico – comentou baixinho, mesmo que intimamente achando aquela conversa muito longe do que realmente queria que seguisse. Ele tentou inverter os papéis, voando sobre o corpo do outro. – Querendo dar uma de superior irmãozinho? – sussurrou, sorrindo de lado – afinal, você também fez "belas" escolhas. Fazendo pacto com demônios, matando gente, libertando uma praga no mundo-

- E estou pagando pelos meus pecados e dúvidas – cortou o mais velho, sem qualquer mudança em sua entonação ou feições. – Sei de meus erros, você não me deixa esquecê-los.

- É isso que sou pra você? – fez um bico, seus olhos, antes verdes viravam-se negros, obscuros, nefastos. – uma lembrança ruim? – riu malicioso. A ilusão caindo lentamente, manchando a imagem brilhante e perfeita, derretendo ao redor deles e o fogo, o **calor** consumindo-os. De repente Dean não passava de mais uma imagem deformada, sangrenta – Sou um pesadelo que queres afastar?

Antes mesmo que pudesse responder àquilo, Lúcifer já estava atacando sua boca com a cheia de dentes pontiagudos. Ofegou surpreso pela investida e logo sentia o gosto de sangue e a dor misturarem-se com o vazio e desespero.

Logo tudo estava em chamas, até mesmo Dean, ou Lúcifer.

**- "Você é tão podre e fraco"** – as vozes distorcidas sussurravam em seus ouvido – ** "Um dia você já foi um grande anjo e guerreiro, hoje não passa de uma puta-"**

Caído, dilacerado, exposto...

Seu corpo clamava pela paz que traria a morte, seu coração palpitava em busca de algo a se fixar enquanto sua mente pedia o perdão do pai por seus pecados e mais este que a forma distorcida de seu protegido lhe infringia. Seus braços não mais tinham forças para lutar, sua cabeça girava e se perdia em meio ao som dos corpos se enroscando e se fundindo.

Dor.

Aquilo era real, era verdadeiro, era o próximo da verdade.

Verdade, o que era verdade em sua vida? Aquele não era Dean, Lúcifer estava preso na jaula, ele o **vira** lá, acorrentado, quando fora resgatar a carcaça de seu outro protegido.

No entanto, aquela imagem grotesca de olhos negros falava igual seu irmão. Ora com promessas e carinhos que para ele não eram lembranças de uma vida distante, mais um sonho ridículo de adolescente em plena existência momentânea. Por outra vez lhe rugindo ódio e vingança pela reclusão no inferno, rasgando sua pele com unhas e dentes pontudos e tortos.

O toque quente, aquele ardor de ser queimado pelo desejo, pela _culpa_. As mãos quentes como metal em brasa lhe acariciando o corpo com força, marcando-o pelo corpo inteiro, deixando manchas grotescas e inflamadas pelo dorso e quadris. Os dentes perfurando a carne, arrancando-lhe pedaços de músculos e quebrando-lhe os ossos. Aquele olhar escurecido o penetrando a alma, bagunçando sua mente com imagens pintadas a óleo e banhadas por sangue.

Bem fundo e forte. A dor e a loucura se espalhando por seu corpo a cada movimento brusco e seco que o ser deformado e sujo fazia dentro dele. Não era mais Lúcifer ali, nem mesmo um resquício de Dean, era um ser deformado, uma sombra de olhos brilhantes e intensos, forte e perigoso que o possuía rindo maléfico.

Mais e mais forte, mais e mais fundo...

Com velocidade monstruosa, sobrenatural como ele se arremetia sobre si, preenchendo seu vazio com a culpa, a dor...

Gemia entre o ataque dos dentes pontudos, afogando-se com a gosma escura que era-lhe enfiada pela boca, tinha gosto de metal, mas também de algo amargo... queimava suas papilas e lhe sufocava os pulmões humanos.

Tão real.

Confundindo seus sentidos, desfiando sua alma, puxando fio por fio de modo lento e prazerosamente doloroso, arrancando sua razão com os dentes. Seus ouvidos sendo preenchidos pelo som dos gemidos e rasgar de pele, línguas se enroscando e contorcendo-se sob o som do ácido queimando os ossos. Oh, a dor, dor agonizante da mente ensandecida...

Não, aquilo não era uma ilusão.

Repreendia-se por se deixar desmoronar pelos toques em seu corpo que há muito esquecera que fora de Jimmy. Era sua dor ali, não do humano, ele quem sentia as investidas, as represálias, os risos maliciosos. Gritar era impossível, toda vez que tentava buscar ar para uma nova tentativa, mais do líquido viscosos era-lhe mandado pela garganta até os pulmões. Lamentava internamente, clamando para que aquilo parasse e ao mesmo tempo que lhe continuasse até morrer de verdade e nunca mais poder voltar.

Era uma verdade.

A verdade de sua vida.

Ele estava sendo punido pelos pecados que lhe ocorreram desde o dia que conhecera Dean Winchester. Marcando sua própria pele com seus erros aos seus protegidos, aos humanos, ao seu Pai.

- _Pai... eu..._

"Eu sinto muito" – então tudo ficou escuro. Porque Lúcifer já não era mais seu maior medo, sua loucura o mostrara, o que ele não conseguia entender ao ser mandado de volta por tantas vezes.

Não era o perdão de seu pai que ele conseguia, não era uma nova chance.

Era punição, a mesma punição que pais humanos dão aos filhos quando eles teimam que querem algo e eles o dão, só para vê-los quebrarem a cara. A mesma punição que Dean e Sam sofreram em suas longas vidas e sofrem ainda pra aprender.

Seu maior medo.

**O abandono. ** Largado naquele mundo sem leis e sem limites, livre... liberto do achismo e das normas.

Livre.

Foi a primeira coisa que pensou ao abrir os olhos e se erguer da cama, olhando curioso para a imagem da mulher demônio sentado afastada de sua cama com uma revista entre as pernas... bonitas.

Sorriu.

Ele estava **livre.**


End file.
